


The Trouble with Books

by phantisma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Faith and Daniel get stuck in and elevator.  Faith seduces them both.  At the same time.  Dean is impressed.  Willow is jealous.  Jack is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Books

The building wasn’t towering and impressive, not like she’d expected. It was only ten floors and kind of art deco, with odd shapes that were supposed to be…hell, she doesn’t know. Not her thing. She looks up at the building. Ninth floor, that’s her destination. Some sort of nerdy geekfest with old books and old men.

Yeah, she’d fit right in.

Faith snickered to herself and headed inside. It was an easy enough job. Get in, get the book and get out. There was very little security in the building itself, but Willow had mentioned that the collection came with its own security.

Nothing she couldn’t handle. She was, after all, a Slayer, and she had lifted tougher things in her life.

The lobby was all marble and her boots made a hollow, echoing sound as she crossed to the bank of elevators. For as hot as Willow had made this whole affair sound, the place was largely empty. There was a tall kid with his hands shoved so deep in the pockets of his jeans she had to wonder if he was playing with himself. He looked her way and offered a smile.

Nice. Kinda cute…in a mountainesque sort of way. Might be fun to climb.

She snapped her gum and reached forward to press the up button, even though it was already lit. Someone on her other side cleared his throat and she turned.

Clean cut, not as tall as the other guy…suit, red tie. She liked that. He was cute too…in the old enough to be her father way. She squinted at him and he turned to look at her. Okay…maybe not old enough to be her father…but older. He smiled, not as brilliant as the kid, but nice too. She could think of worse ways to spend an elevator ride.

The door opened and they got in, reaching in unison for the #9 button. Faith pulled back first. “Looks like we’re all going the same place.”

The tall kid made a face that wanted to be a smile, but didn’t quite make it. Awkward silence settled over the car as they rose. Faith watched the numbers move. Fourth floor. The car came to a shuddering stop.

“That’s weird,” the kid said.

There was a weird clicking sound, and the car started going the other direction. “Uh oh,” the older guy added. “I don’t like this.”

“Probably just a malfunction.” The kid took his hands out of his pocket to pull through his hair. Faith bit her lip. The kid had huge hands.

She might have pursued her sudden interest, but the car was picking up speed. “Don’t think it’s just a malfunction.” Faith said, pushing the kid aside and reaching for the emergency button. Before she could press it, the car rocked side to side and loud explosions could be heard. Flames licked in the doors and they were free falling. “Hold on to something.” Faith wrapped a hand around the railing and held on, waiting for the impact.

They all ended up on the floor when it finally came, Faith and the kid kind of tumbled together. She could taste blood. Her lip was split. Hands were trying to turn her. She pulled away on instinct, then shook her head. “I’m okay.”

She looked up around her. The light was flickering and buzzing. She didn’t like the way it looked. There were scorch marks on the doors. “Everyone okay?” She asked as she climbed to her feet.

“Yeah.” The kid got up too, offering a hand to the other guy.

“A little bruised, but okay.”

“Good.” Faith flicked open her cell phone to check for a signal. There wasn’t one. “Right. Looks like we’re on our own.”

“I’m sure someone will be looking for us soon enough.” The older guy’s face was a little pinched, tense. She guessed that was to be expected.

“Maybe. It’ll be a while though, judging from the explosion. We might as well get comfortable. I’m Faith.”

“Sam, Sam Winchester.” The kid held out his mammoth hand and she grinned as she took it.

“Dr. Daniel Jackson.” They both turned and the older guy held out his hand with a tight smile.

Faith raised an eyebrow. “Doctor?”

“Archeology,” he replied and she nodded.

“Good to know. Guess that’s why you’re here, then? One of the eggheads?”

His blue eyes closed and he turned away. Faith grinned. He was almost too easy. “Right, so let’s see what the damage is. Sam, want to give me a lift?”

“What?”

Faith point up to the ceiling where the maintenance hatch was located. “Oh. Yeah.”

He cupped his hands for her and she put her foot into them. He boosted and she grinned again….definitely gonna want to climb that later. She pushed against the hatch. It didn’t budge. She shoved harder. Nothing. “Okay, coming down.”

She jumped clear. “Not getting out that way.”

“I’m sure that if we’re patient, someone will come for us.” Daniel said, setting his worn satchel on the floor.

Faith shrugged. “Maybe…but it can’t hurt to try, right?”

 

 

Hours passed. The doors were stuck closed and even Slayer strength wasn’t getting them open. It must have been a really hot fire. They’d tried yelling and banging, to no avail, although at one point she’d hit the door and felt something fall against it on the outside.

She was a little concerned about oxygen, though they didn’t seem to have a problem yet. Then there was the food situation. Of all the people in the world to get stuck in an elevator with, she had to pick Candy-Man and Professor-Pop-Tarts. Not that her contribution helped any. There were three sticks left in the pack of cinnamon gum.

At least there was water. Both of her geek boys had bottles, nearly full. That was something. Sam had a deck of cards, and Daniel had some notebook he buried his nose in.

She flicked open her cell phone again. Still nothing. Neither of the others had any luck either. At least she knew how much time they’d spent in this little box. It was nearly 6 p.m. Getting dark soon. There’d be baby Slayers on patrol. Willow would realize something was wrong, if it hadn’t been all over the news.

“So…” She had to break the silence. “I get what you’re doing here,” she said, pointing to Daniel. “What about you Sam?”

He shrugged his big shoulders and stretched his legs out. They nearly crossed the entire elevator. “I’m a student at Stanford…only…not right now.” He grinned and shook his head. “I guess I just like dusty old books, as my brother would say. I was passing through town and heard about the symposium. The list of books was intriguing.”

She nodded. It sounded plausible. Willow said the books were rare. The one Faith was after was also dangerous. In the wrong hands, it could end the world.

And why people kept writing that shit down, she’d never understand.

“What about you?” Daniel asked, putting the notebook down and looking at her.

“Me?”

“You don’t actually look like the sort to enjoy a symposium on rare, antique books in dead languages…no offense,” he said dryly.

She smirked and shrugged. “None taken. I’m here for my girl. She’s got it hard for these books, you know? Thought I’d see what I could see, maybe get her a little something.”

“Your girl?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Faith nodded. “Willow, cute little red-head of wi—wench.” She licked her lips after the catch and grinned. “Feisty little dynamo.”

Sam nodded, though the eyebrow stayed raised.

“So, Sam…you have a brother?”

Sam sighed and pulled that mammoth hand through his hair again. “Yeah. Dean. He’s probably out there somewhere.” He waved his hand toward the door. “Yelling at everyone and trying to figure out where I am.”

“If he doesn’t think you’re dead.” Daniel said, suddenly frowning.

“Nice optimism, Professor.” Faith responded with a dark chuckle.

“I’m not a professor.” Daniel stood and paced the two steps to the door. “I just realized…the level of those explosions…the whole place probably came down…everyone could be dead.”

“And?”

“And, if that’s the case, we’re buried under tons of rubble. It could take days for them to find us.”

“Good thing you brought Pop Tarts.”

 

 

The power went out while they were sleeping. Sam woke to the pitch black and fumbled to find his backpack with his flashlight. Although there wasn’t anything to see. Faith had curled up next to him, to conserve body heat, or so she said. There was something predatory in her eyes when she looked at him. Made him uncomfortable…though she was hot…Dean would be all over her. In fact, Dean would be suggesting a threesome before the introductions were done.

He shifted, lifting the light, and if sensing he was going to move, Faith’s hand reached for his arm and pulled it over her, cradling it to her breast. He stopped fidgeting and held still, his hand cupped where she had placed it. She wasn’t wearing the thickest of clothes, and he wasn’t sure she was even wearing a bra. He could feel her nipple harden under his palm.

Sam flicked a glance at Daniel across the car and turned off the flashlight. Dean was always trying to convince him to loosen up, always telling him to explore, experiment…and come back and tell him all about it. Sam rolled toward her, spooning against her leather clad ass and pillowing his head on his free arm. It was dark. More sleep couldn’t hurt.

Faith, however, wasn’t asleep. As soon as he got close, she wiggled her ass against him, rubbing over his crotch until his body reacted predictably. He tried to roll away, but her hand on his directed him down over her stomach, and between her legs, pressing his long fingers into the seam of her leather pants. She let out a breathy moan and he didn’t really need more encouragement to nuzzle into her neck, lipping up her neck as his fingers played the seam.

Faith pushed back against him and Sam couldn’t stop the soft groan. She giggled and he blushed, though she’d never see it. Her zipper sounded loud in the confined space and they both froze as they heard Daniel shifting on the other side.

Then she was pushing his hand into her pants, pressing his fingers into her slit and he gasped across her skin. Her fingers ghosted over his, showing him into her wetness, then slipping out, her hand moving up to thread into his hair and pull his face closer for a sloppy, over the shoulder kiss. His thumb found her clit and she gasped into his mouth.

Her hand left his head, slipping between them to get his fly open too. Sam bit softly at her neck as she grabbed a hold of him and stroked him closer to a full erection. “Faith.” Sam groaned her name into her neck as her hand left him and he could feel her pushing at her pants, working them down so that it was her bare ass rubbing against him.

Across the elevator Daniel moved, cleared his throat. Sam froze, but not Faith, she got up onto her knees, pulling at Sam’s hands to pull him up behind her. “What’s the matter Professor? Feeling left out?”

Daniel cleared his throat again and Faith started moving…pants around her thighs, one hand pulling on Sam’s. He couldn’t really make out the other guy in the dark, in fact he’d lose Faith if not for the way she was tugging on him…then she stopped, leaned away and he could hear kissing and the clunk of a head hitting the wall.

Faith laughed and reached for Sam’s cock. “Come on college boy…” She leaned forward, and guided Sam to her opening. She was wet and ready and he exhaled slowly as he sank into her. “Your turn Professor.”

He heard Daniel protest…though his words drifted off as Sam heard the sounds of a zipper followed by Faith’s forward movement. Sam closed his eyes. This was not what he’d expected…this was…hot…and Dean would never forgive him if he didn’t make the most of this.

There was a time that Sam didn’t think of Dean at all when he was having sex.

His hands caressed over Faith’s ass as he started to move inside her. She wiggled back at him, while her head bobbed over Daniel. “Fuck.” Sam whispered.

Daniel was trying to say something, but Sam gathered from the way he failed at anything resembling words that Faith was good at what she was doing. Faith lifted her head and he could just make out the sparkle of her eyes. “Harder baby, I’m not gonna break.”

Sam swallowed and adjusted his position so that he could sink in deeper…slowed his pace, snapped in and up and she purred in approval. Daniel groaned and Sam thought he could hear her licking in long strokes, but he couldn’t see clearly enough. He set a punishing pace and she rose to meet his every stroke, her muscles clamping down on him almost violently.

Sam reached up for her shoulder, finding the spot he’d bitten earlier and pressing into it as he pulled her onto him even harder. His other hand slithered under her, searching for her clit with his thumb. When he found it, she came clear up and off Daniel, pushing Sam back on his haunches so that she was sitting on his thighs, riding him.

She rocked on his cock…keeping it buried deep and slowly rolling her hips, while she pulled Daniel up from where he’d been laying. Sam could see him now, his face close as she kissed him…wet, sloppy…her tongue circling his lips before her mouth opened and swallowed him. Sam felt his fingers…her fingers…two hands rubbing up against where they were joined, circling over her clit as she leaned back against Sam.

Faith tilted her head back, catching Sam’s mouth in hers before she pulled his head closer. “Give me your hand,” she whispered and when he’d put it in her hand, she guided it down between her and Daniel, wrapped it around Daniel’s cock. Sam gasped, not expecting that, or Daniel’s reaction, as Daniel thrust forward into the heated circle of Sam’s hand.

Sam had never touched another man. Well, other than Dean. Daniel’s eyes were closed and he was panting…panting and thrusting…and it was hot.

Faith took up the pace, rising and falling on Sam’s cock while Daniel’s hand worked her clit and Sam’s hand worked Daniel’s cock with Faith’s hand hot over his.

She was mewling, rocking between them and then she yelled, coming and squeezing her thighs together, trapping Daniel’s hand and Sam’s cock… “Fuck…gonna…” Sam leaned into her, nuzzling Faith’s neck as he came and she arched up, dragging their hands over Daniel until he too uttered a muffled curse and came.

They were all still panting as they separated. It was quiet for a moment.

“Well, that was…different.” Daniel finally said, though there was humor in his voice.

“Um…yeah.” Sam said, getting himself tucked in before fishing for the flashlight.

Faith found it first though and she laughed when she got it turned on. Sam and Daniel sat at opposite ends of the car. “Boys. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Anyone for breakfast?”

 

 

Daniel hadn’t planned that. Of course, how could he plan it? It wasn’t like he knew he’d get stranded in an elevator with leather pants and big foot. Horny leather pants. Hot, horny leather pants…and an entirely too willing big foot. Sasquatch. With a boy’s face. And hair that reminded Daniel’s of his own when he’d first come to the SGC.

Which only made him wonder what was keeping his friends. And wonder what had happened. So far they hadn’t really speculated. There was the chance that it had something to do with the Trust trying to get a hold of the book. Then again, either one of these two could be after the book too.

He was finding it difficult to think beyond the two dark heads currently snuggled on his shoulders. He hadn’t meant to kiss him. It was bad enough he let Faith seduce him into…that…but then the kid had to touch him like that…and Jack was going to kill him.

Not that there was any commitment…but they had eaten his Pop Tarts, even if Jack hadn’t known Daniel was bringing them. His brain was mush. The Pop Tarts were an overture…Jack never let him spend the night because he always said he didn’t have anything to feed Daniel for breakfast. Daniel knew Jack. And this time, he was determined to move beyond the sex and run of their… relationship. Admittedly, it was a spur of the moment decision…the Pop Tarts had been by the check out when he’d gone for his Dramamine.

It was funny. But it would make his point. Except that now…now they were nearly gone.

He sighed and Sam shifted, his green eyes dark in the fading light of the flashlight. The boy was cute…and they could die…and Daniel still didn’t mean for it to happen.

But then, Sam had crumbs on his lip…and strawberry filling…and Daniel couldn’t resist. After all, the boy had already had his hand on his dick…what was a little kiss?

Except little, turned into slow and messy…turned into Sam licking and sucking down Daniel’s neck…into Sam on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Daniel’s cock…and Faith on her back with Sam’s in her mouth….

“You okay?” Sam asked softly.

Daniel nodded. “Just thinking.”

Sam chuckled silently. “Closing in on 48 hours.”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah. We may be in trouble here.”

“Worse ways to go.” Faith muttered. “Trying to sleep.”

They were quiet then for a moment. The car shuddered, like something had fallen against it. “What was that?” Sam sat up slowly, unconsciously trying to button his shirt.

“Sleep.” Faith muttered, but Daniel was sitting up now too.

“Is that?” He forced Faith to sit up and stood. There was the sound of machinery. The elevator shuddered again, nearly knocking Daniel to the floor.

“Sounds like people.”

“Looking for us?” Sam asked.

Daniel shrugged. The noise got louder and then everything went silent. Faith stood suddenly. “Willow!”

Both Sam and Daniel looked at her strangely. “Ah…you know…I’ll bet it’s Willow…and stuff.”

Daniel shook his head. It was far more likely it was Jack, and the Air Force…government people of some sort. There was suddenly a pounding on the doors. “Anyone in there?”

Faith leapt at the doors, pounding back. “Yeah, we’re in here!”

“Stand back, we have to cut them open.”

Twenty minutes later the doors had been cut and pried open and one by one, they crawled out of their tiny prison into a crater of earth and debris. Daniel squinted around them and followed the pointing fingers as they donned their hard hats and were led to ladders. He was surprised to find that there was still a building above them. He paused at the top of the ladder, in what had been the lobby, and reached down a hand to help Faith.

“My hero!” She exclaimed with a grin and he chuckled. Sam emerged behind her. They were met by EMTs and escorted out to waiting ambulances.

As they were treated for the minor cuts and bruises, a fire official came to them. “We’re sorry it took us so long to get down to you. The heat from the blaze fused everything in the elevator shaft.”

“What caused the explosion?”

“Apparently, there was some sort of vapor leak from one of the labs on the fourth floor…it vented into the shaft and when the breaking mechanism engaged, sparks flew and kablooey.”

Both Sam and Faith looked at the man like they expected something else…but then, so did he.

“Daniel!”

He looked up and grinned, standing and brushing off the EMT. “Jack! I’m glad to see you.”

“These idiots wouldn’t let me on site. I had to call the president.”

“Wait, you know the president?” Faith asked, sidling up to Daniel and slipping an arm around his waist.

“Ah…yeah…Faith, this is my…this is Jack. General Jack O’Neill, U.S. Air Force.”

Her eyes got wide as she realized what he’d hoped she wouldn’t, and she grinned big. “Well, good for you, Professor.” She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. “You take good care of him, General. And buy the man some more Pop Tarts. We ate all his.”

“Professor? Pop Tarts?”

Daniel shook his head. “Long story Jack. Can we go now? I want a shower and a steak.”

Faith watched him go and just as she turned, she heard someone calling Sam’s name. “Sam!”

“Over here.” Sam stood up, and no sooner than did, he was swept up in a hug by a shorter, but absolutely cute guy who released him quickly and pushed him back to get a better look at him.

“Shit. You had me worried.”

“I’m fine.” Sam’s mammoth hand ghosted down the other man’s back, then pulled back under the blanket the EMT had given him.

Faith grinned at him and stepped in close. “I can vouch for that…nothing wrong with this one…” She ran a hand down his chest to his crotch and he jumped, blushing.

“Sammy?”

“Dean, Faith…Faith…my, uh, brother, Dean.”

Faith held out her hand, the same one that had just been in Sam’s crotch and Dean took it hesitantly. “Interesting name.”

Faith just wiggled her eyebrows and grinned as Willow appeared over Dean’s shoulder. “Ask your brother. I put my number in his phone while he was sleeping. You boys want to compare notes, let me know.”

Sam chuckled as Dean turned so that they could watch them walk away. “Dude, tell me you hit that.”

“You’re so crass.”

“You did! You sly dog.” He hit Sam’s chest and gestured for them to make their departure too. “Did you get the book?”

Sam smiled. “No, but I got her number. We’ll get the book.”

 

Faith stopped Willow to watch as the Winchesters got into a serious muscle car. Her smile was wicked and Willow pouted a little. “No need girlfriend, you know I always come home to you.” Faith kissed her and Willow rolled her eyes. “Besides, those two are more than pretty faces.”

“Oh?” Willow’s eyes watched them drive away before turning back to Faith.

“They’re going to get the book for us.”


End file.
